Steps
by ShinyPixieDust
Summary: Nora decides to suprise Patch at his flat. One-Shot


**Steps**

A/N- Do not own anything except the plot

The song I listened to while writing was Tom Rosenthal- Take Care (It was on repeat :D)

* * *

><p>Running down the road that led to the amusement park I started to doubt myself. Patch had given me a necklace last week with a delicate silver key attached to the end, with the necklace he showed me a rare sign of emotion and said 'The key to my flat Nora, I used to think I needed a place to be alone and get away from it all, including you, but now I realise I need you…. I <em>love <em>you! Consider my flat your flat, it's _our _flat, it could even become our _home…_. If you want?' Seeing Patch so unsure was almost heart-breaking, how could he doubt my answer? Of course I wanted the key, I wanted a _home _with Patch. Without hesitation I had threw myself onto Patch. 'Yes' I had whispered repeatedly before I caught his lips with mine. I pulled away eventually and pulled my hair to one side to allow Patch to clasp the delicate key around my neck. It may sound soppy and foolish but that day was one of the best of my life, me and Patch in that moment, it made me complete, if that was all the happiness life dealt me in all my years then it was enough.

I hadn't been to Patch's flat since he'd given me the key but tonight I was planning to, Patch had gone to Bo's arcade for the night to play pool and I hoped to surprise him in his flat when he got back. So I told my mum I was staying at Vee's and phoned Vee to make sure she could cover for me then ran out the door. It's silly now I look back to have ran here but it wouldn't be a surprise for Patch if I had bought my car, he would have seen it when he returned. Would Patch even want to see me? What if I got there and he had friends over? With that thought I slowed to a stop, what if he _didn't _want me there? This could all be a terrible mistake… no. I was being silly Patch wouldn't have given me a key and told me to use it anytime if he didn't want me there.

When I reached the gates of the amusement park I realised every time I had come here before Patch would climb the gate then open it for me from the other side but this time I had no Patch, I would have to climb the gate myself. Slowly I grabbed hold of the bar of the gate and found a foothold to use as leverage and started climbing. I had managed to get to the other side with only a scratch from catching my leg on the top of the gate but that didn't matter, what mattered was getting to Patch's flat before he returned.

I crept in the shadows towards the shed which was the entrance to the labyrinth underneath, creeping was unnecessary considering Patch was out and they were no CCTV camera's but it was instinct, when faced with a closed, dark amusement park you would have crept too.

It was only when I had entered the shed which was unlocked and lowered myself into the hatch in the ground did I face the problem of finding Patch's flat. Patch lived in a labyrinth of tunnels underground which didn't seem so bad when following a fallen angel but this time I had no one, until I heard Patch's voice ringing through my head, it was a distant memory of a conversation we'd once had.

* * *

><p>'If you're ever trying to find your way to my flat without me you can simply follow the arrows'<p>

'Arrows? You have arrows leading to your home? Isn't that leading enemies right to your door?'

'Nora… I know 'magic' remember? I've used one of my tricks to make them only noticeable to you but you have to _want _to see them, you need to _wish_ for them to be there.'

'You're joking right? You expect me to stand in pitch black tunnels _wishing_ for arrows to appear?'

* * *

><p>Ok, so all I needed to do was wish for arrows to appear and hope they fade by the time Patch returns. I felt silly standing in the middle of a pitch black tunnel with my face scrunched up wishing for arrows to lead me to his flat but I had no other choice. When I peeled my eyes open there was a bright red arrow on the wall next to me pointing forwards so hoping for the best I followed the arrows.<p>

After 10 minutes of walking down the tunnels I could see a door to my right so I stopped in front of it and cautiously knocked twice. When no one answered I knew Patch was definitely not in so proceeded to unclasp the necklace for the first time since Patch had gently clasped it there. With care I inserted the precious key into the hole and turned it. The door opened with a click and I was allowed entrance to the room within.

I have seen this flat 2 times before but every time I see it I am still blown away, this isn't what I expected of Patch but it was beautiful and it would be perfect once I added a few touches such as my toothbrush, wash stuff and some photos. I decided to go get changed into my pj's and lie on Patch's bed reading the book I had bought with me while I waited for his return but when I was changed and settled in bed it was just too comfy and I found myself falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke to someone pulling back the silk covers I had tangled around myself. I didn't know how long I had been asleep but it didn't feel long enough, turning to face the person who forced me out of sleep I was shocked to see Patch inches from my face.<p>

'Go back to sleep Angel.'

'Patch?' I asked groggily. 'What are you doing?'

'Getting into bed.'

'Why?'

'Well imagine my surprise when I came home and found a beautiful angel in my bed asleep. You were too tempting to resist, I was hoping I would be able to hold you without waking you but now you're awake, is it ok if I can just hold you for a while?'

'Where will you sleep?'

'I will move to the sofa later, I promise.'

'No, no I want you to stay, sleep here tonight, in your bed.'

'Yes Angel, I will sleep with you in _our _bed, in _our home_.'

'Does that mean I own half this flat?'

'Well technically…'

'Can I have these sheets then?'

'We'll discuss it in the morning.' Patch replied with amusement in his voice.

'So now you've basically asked me to move in you realise the next step is marriage?' I teased while slowly falling back into a peaceful sleep. The last thing I heard was Patch muttering to himself 'Marriage? I was thinking more of a holiday.'


End file.
